Season 12 (Grey's Anatomy)
The twelfth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered on September 24, 2015, and consisted of 24 episodes. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC as part of the TGIT lineup. Summary The doctors find themselves simmering in a world of sexual politics. Bailey struggles with what it means to be a woman in charge of the hospital and her husband, while Maggie faces the challenges of dating a younger man and Amelia battles her own demons. Meanwhile, in the wake of a brutal attack, Meredith finds comfort and love in the most unexpected place, Callie and Arizona find themselves in a fight for their lives, and tensions run high when Amelia and Meredith come face to face with the doctor responsible for Derek's death. Plots *After Richard and Catherine's wedding, Maggie and Amelia move along with Meredith and her kids to her former house. *Meredith starts to teach an anatomy class for new interns and residents and later is named Head of General Surgery. *Alex and Jo move to a loft. He plans a proposal and executes it, right when she decides she needs some time for herself as she feels he's not in her corner. He proposes to her again, but she rejects him for unknown reasons. *Bailey becomes the new Chief of Surgery, and her husband Ben deals with the aftermath. *Callie has a new love interest, Penny Blake, one of the doctors who worked on Derek when he died. Meredith, Maggie, and Amelia throw a dinner party where Callie introduces her. *Penny transfers her surgical residency to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, causing tension between the attendings. *Owen and Amelia's relationship begins to develop. *Arizona gets a roommate, Andrew DeLuca, a new intern who was in a relationship with Maggie. *April returns from Jordan wanting to improve her marriage with Jackson; she discovers her second pregnancy before signing the divorce papers but continues forward with the divorce because she doesn't want Jackson to stay with her just for the baby. *Arizona later tells Jackson that April is pregnant. The divorced couple decides to co-parent peacefully. *Stephanie begins to move up in the hospital and her colleagues find out about her childhood disease. She falls in love with a MS patient, Kyle Diaz; they start a brief relationship, but he dies after a brain surgery. *Bailey hires Nathan Riggs, a colleague and friend of April's from the army. Riggs and Owen have a dark past involving Owen's MIA sister, Megan. *Meredith is brutally attacked by a patient and has a painful recovery process. *After several discussions, Meredith kicks Amelia out of the house and Amelia breaks her sobriety. During Meredith's recovery, she returns to AA meetings and comes back to the house after breaking up her relationship with Owen. *After being taught by Amelia and Meredith, Penny wins the prestigious Preminger Grant, which requires her to move to New York for one year. Callie decides to follow her with Sofia by her side, without Arizona's consent. *Afraid that Callie will take away her daugher, Arizona hires a lawyer. When they're unable to reach a compromise, the case goes to court and Arizona is awarded full custody. Unwilling to move to New York without Sofia, Callie decides to stay in Seattle and breaks up with Penny, who leaves the hospital for New York. *A drunk Jo reveals to Andrew that she's still married to a man who used to abuse her. She fled from him and can't divorce him without risking that he'll find her again, which is the reason she was forced to turn down Alex's proposals. Alex eventually wants to forgive Jo, only to find her in a compromising position with Andrew. Alex starts beating him, not allowing him to explain he was just trying to put Jo to bed. *Amelia and Owen come back, and after picturing a future together, she proposes marriage and he accepts. After some hesitation from Amelia, they get married. *After a hook-up with Meredith, Nathan seems to develop feelings for her. Meanwhile, Maggie has developed feelings for him and mistakingly thinks Nathan feels the same about her. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (23/24) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (24/24) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (23/24) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (24/24) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (24/24) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (24/24) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (24/24) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (24/24) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (23/24) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (24/24) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (22/24) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (19/24) (as of The Me Nobody Knows) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (21/24) (as of All I Want is You, recurring previously) Recurring Guest Stars *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross (12/24) *Joe Dinicol as Dr. Mitchell Spencer (4/24) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (6/24) *Samantha Sloyan as Dr. Penelope Blake (19/24) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (2/24) *Drew Rausch as John Finch (1/24) *Bill Smitrovich as Dr. Walter Carr (1/24) *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy (1/24) *Skyler Shaye as Katie Bryce (1/24) *Scott Elrod as Dr. William Thorpe (4/24) *Wilmer Valderrama as Kyle Diaz (5/24) *Rebecca McFarland as Tara Parker (2/24) *Morgan Lily as Jennifer Parker (2/24) *Vanessa Bell Calloway as Lucinda Gamble (2/24) Prominent Guest Stars *Lindsay Kay Hayward as Jade Bell *Maya Stojan as Tatiana Flauto *Casey Wilson as Courtney Hall *Rita Moreno as Gayle McColl *Gwendoline Yeo as Michelle Carpio Recurring Co-Stars *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins (1/24) *Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse Maria (2/24) *Vivian Nixon as Dr. Hannah Brody (3/24) *Gordon James as Nurse Gregory (1/24) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (4/24) *Brody and Ryder Nolan Goodstadt as Derek Bailey Shepherd (4/24) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (2/24) *JoAnna Rhambo as O.R. Nurse (1/24) *Curtis Walker as Medevac Pilot (1/24) *Kathleen Bradley as Nurse (1/24) *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres (4/24) *Chris Muto as Nurse Michael (1/24) *Charles Maceo as K. Clarke (2/24) *Katie Harker as Paramedic (2/24) *Shaan Sharma as Omar Singh (2/24) *Asia Monet Ray as Jasmine Singh (2/24) *Melanie Jean as Nurse (1/24) *Kila Packett as Paramedic Jackson (1/24) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its twelfth season on May 7, 2015. *This is the first season since his introduction in season 1 to not feature Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd. *During the ABC Upfronts of 2015, it was confirmed that season 12 would not be the last season of Grey's, as the network wants it to keep going for many years to come. *Shonda Rhimes called this season the season of rebirth and stated it would be much lighter of tone. *Filming started on July 22, 2015. *Like season three and season eleven, this season ended with a wedding. *As of this season, Debbie Allen is an executive producer. *This season saw several changes to the main cast compared to last season, having 16 regular cast members, the largest number in the show's history: **Jason George was upped to series regular, after having portrayed Dr. Ben Warren as a recurring guest star since season six. **Martin Henderson was added in the sixth episode of the season as Dr. Nathan Riggs. He's the first cast member to date to be added to the main cast without having made a few guest appearances first. His addition to the main cast was announced on June 15, 2015. **Giacomo Gianniotti was promoted to series regular half-way throughout the season while having recurred since season eleven as Dr. Andrew DeLuca. *Like season 11, season 12 features a winter finale, which is the eighth episode. *This is the first season not to feature the Dream House since its construction in season seven. *For this season, advertisers had to pay $157,609 to air a 30-second ad during the commercials during episodes. *A party for the 250th episode was held on September 15, 2015 with a cake and all of the cast and crew present. *All voice overs this season are narrated by Meredith Grey, except for one. Some of them are interconnected with her anatomy class. **Guess Who's Coming to Dinner and All I Want is You have no voice overs. **April Kepner did the voice over for Unbreak My Heart. *Academy Award winner Denzel Washington made his television director debut on the ninth episode. *Ellen Pompeo cut her hair this season because it was all fried, so it needed to be cut. *Jessica Capshaw was pregnant with her fourth child during the filming of the season during 2016. She gave birth shortly after she wrapped filming. *The cast and crew had a BBQ on July 12, 2015 to kick off the production of this season. *Sara Ramírez wrapped filming for the season on April 27, 2016. *Filming of this season wrapped on May 5, 2016. Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Justin Chambers, and Caterina Scorsone were among the actors who still had scenes to film that day. *There was a wrap party on May 6, 2016. *For the 68th Emmy Awards, the series submitted several nomination ballots. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Twelfth Season – Let the Sun Shine" boxset was released on August 30, 2016 in Region 1. In region 2, the boxset was released on October 3, 2016. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) Special Features In addition to the episodes, the season 12 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Deleted Scenes *In Stitches -- Check Out The Cast Cutting Up, Both In And Out Of the OR Gallery Cast Promotional Photos EllenPompeoSeason12.jpg EllenPompeoS12-1.jpg EllenPompeoS12-2.jpg EllenPompeoS12-3.jpg EllenPompeoS12-4.jpg EllenPompeoS12-5.jpg EllenPompeoS12-6.jpg EllenPompeoS12-7.jpg EllenPompeoS12-8.jpg RichardWebberS12-1.jpg RichardWebberS12-2.jpg RichardWebberS12-3.jpg OwenHuntS12-1.jpg AmeliaShepherdS12-1.jpg AmeliaShepherdS12-2.jpg JoWilsonS12-1.jpg JoWilsonS12-2.jpg JoWilsonS12-3.jpg StephanieEdwardsS12-1.jpg StephanieEdwardsS12-2.jpg StephanieEdwardsS12-3.jpg StephanieEdwardsS12-4.jpg MaggiePierceS12-1.jpg MaggiePierceS12-2.jpg NathanRiggsS12-1.jpg NathanRiggsS12-2.jpg NathanRiggsS12-3.jpg NathanRiggsS12-4.jpg NathanRiggsS12-5.jpg NathanRiggsS12-6.jpg NathanRiggsS12-7.jpg NathanRiggsS12-8.jpg NathanRiggsS12-9.jpg AndrewDeLucaS12-1.jpg BenWarrenS12-1.jpg BenWarrenS12-2.jpg BenWarrenS12-3.jpg BenWarrenS12-4.jpg BenWarrenS12-5.jpg BenWarrenS12-6.jpg Posters Season12Poster2.jpg Season12Poster3.jpg Season12PosterTGIT.jpg fr:Saison 12 es:Temporada 12 (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy